


Happy Days: Or how I learned to stop worrying and love the Winchesters

by Movielover833



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Living alone Oc, Multi, Non-Wincest pairing, Sick! Oc, Small Destiel, Story told weird, Tagging with Chapters, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, fladhbacks kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover833/pseuds/Movielover833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them may not have always been together. </p>
<p>The three of them may not have always loved each other. </p>
<p>The three of them may not be ever getting their happy ending.</p>
<p>What they do get, is love, tears, and plenty of sex. But it's not all about that is it?</p>
<p>Nope!</p>
<p>Cameron, Dean and Sam love each other. But they all know who loves one another more. </p>
<p>They've been through hell, and this is their story. Their story of how they lived their lives with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days: Or how I learned to stop worrying and love the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Few things lovelies. First off, I love to tell stories differently. So I'll be doing half and half in each chapter most times. There's the current day and then the begining. Second, The three characters are all in a relationship in the current day part of the story, but not In the beginning. Meaning, Wincest smut will happen early on, just the background of how they got together will be unknown. Third, Cameron is an Oc, and the only part in this story I own. Fourth, if you don't like Wincest or only want Wincest with this story. Well....sorry cause it has both, but they're even, and it's a really good story, so please give it a try at least.

What were they doing?

Cameron sat at the library, fingers running over the wood of her chair, as she looked at the two brothers sitting at the table.

"She's not going Sammy." The older Winchester yelled, his tone was annoyed and angry, at the Taller Winchester. 

 

"She wants to go!" Sam replied, just as angry. "Besides we need a girl!" 

Said girl was being looked at by her moose and then followed by her squirrel. Cameron was trying to seem more interested in her hangnail, than in the conversation the two brothers were having. Sam and Dean rarely fought, and when they did. More often than not it was over her. Which, well, it never ended well.

"Want to add anything?" Dean asked the red haired girl, practically growling out his words. He grabbed his beer, and drank it as Cam answered.

"I know I haven't been on many hun-" Dean cut her off, with a rather truthful, but still hurtful insult.

"Two. Exactly two." Sam let out an exasperated sigh, before standing up, and slamming his fists down on the table.

"Dean, shut the fuck up." Sam was desperate, he needed to do this. He saw how much she wanted to do this, and he could be the good guy to her for the first time in awhile. 

Ever since...he came back (for lack of a better word) Cameron would spend as little time with him as possible. Every touch meant to be comforting, she would jump. Every kiss meant to show love, you would freeze. 

If he didn't know better, he'd say you were showing the signs of...well rape.

But Dean would have said something about that.....wouldn't he?

"Damn it Sam. I'm not letting an untrained girl go on this case. Where three other hunters have died. Just..." Dean finally caught your eye, and swallowed. Really he had his reasons for not wanting her to go, he actually didn't want either of them to go, but knew Sam wouldn't even listen to the words, don't go with me.

The three lovers stood in a circle before Cameron sighed, and spoke. "Whatever, I'm gonna call De and Mary." She walked away from the brothers and went to her room.

Sam glanced at Dean with a bitch face. "Give me this Dean. She's pushing me away, and I don't know if I can take much more of that." 

Dean swallowed hard, and looked down. Unable to look at his brother in the eye. 

He knew why you were doing that, and he also knew that he'd never tell Sam. He never needed to know. Never needed to know what or why anything happened. 

Cameron still had hatred for Dean because of it. Because she was hurt the worst. And Dean just asked her to say nothing, but....She came back as well. And it was her choice to stay with the both of them. 

So he'd do just about anything to make her and Sammy happy again. "Alright fine! She can come, but I'm training her when we get back." 

Sams entire face lit up at that. "Shit...thank you." Sam walked over, his previous anger drained away, as he hugged Dean tightly. "Extra bonus, is Cam in exercise clothes." Sam smirked. And Dean just rolled his eyes.

But he agreed. He liked her in tight clothing just as much as he liked Sam in tight clothing.

\-----------------------------------------------  
*Years earlier*

Dean sat across from Cameron in the highschool library. Dean was a senior, while Cameron was a sophomore.

Neither of them knew what would happen in the many years to come. Especially not the fact that at this moment in time, their extreme hatred for each other would turn into something more, love. 

But that's the future. Now, Cameron is currently just sitting in the Library, trying to finish her English homework on Shakespeare as she sits across from Dean. Neither one acknowledge, verbally, they always know when the other is present. 

They stay silent, as Cameron begins to worry. Her vision goes blurry and she knows why. She had desperately hoped that she wouldn't start showing symptoms till later in life. This was going to be a long few years if this is how her life was going to be. 

Cameron attempted to stand up, wanting nothing more than to leave, and pass out at home. Literally. But of course, she couldn't be allowed to do that, no. Cameron just had to black out, and fall with a thud to the floor. 

The noise caused the green eyed man to look over in her direction.

When he sees the girl just laying on the floor he panicks. Running over and kneeling down to check on her. He shakes her shoulder, wondering what the hell happened. 

"Cam? Wake up." As if on cue, the 16 year olds eyes flutter open, and look up at Dean. Her heart beat increases as she feels and sees him so close to her. 

You see, the funny thing is, is that Cameron actually has feelings for Dean. Feelings of wanting to be with him, but she knows he loves someone else. When you watch a person enough, you know the signs of being in love with someone else. 

So she had to make up the lame excuse of hating his guts. But whatever. 

Dean flashed the younger girl a stunning smile, before his face fell.

You see, Dean may be in love with a certain Jimmy Novak, but....when he was around Cameron. He felt an almost Biblical connection to her. It was weird. 

Almost like....he knew he was gonna need her in his life for a long time.

He looked at her and attempted to pull his phone out, but she stopped his hand. "Please Dean." Cameron begged Him.

And something in her voice surprised him, vonurablity. His brows creased, and looked at her face contort in pain. 

"Please don't call the ambulance....My dad'll..." She couldn't finish as she felt another wave of pain hit her, clutching her head with her hands, and trying to grab her medicine. Before remembering she was out of it. Tears even began to form as the pain was becoming too much.

Dean panicked because this was all too nerve wracking so he picked up the girl, and her bag. Taking her out to Baby. He set her in the backseat. Secretly praying she wouldn't throw up in the back. With Dean being on his own now, the nicest thing his father had done was let him keep the car he loved.

Cameron curled up and pressed her palms into her eye sockets. Wanting to exchange the pain, but it didn't work.   
"Cam!...yo-...-se." 

'Fuck I can't even hear him speaking!' Cam thought, so she opened her eyes and looked at him again, backseat door still open as he paced in the school parking lot. 

"Cam. Where do you live?" He spoke in a whisper. Wondering if it would make her able to hear him better. "I'll take you home sweetheart."

'Did I just Calle her-' Deans train of thought was interrupted by Cam's answer. 

"Noo...need pills." She slurred, and rolled away from the light of out side. Cam searched through her bag to find an old prescription bottle, handing it to Dean. 

"Ok. Ok. I'll do that first." Shutting the door and then getting in the drivers seat. He checked one last time at the girl in pain, and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....I hope you liked it. Feed back is greatly appreciated and everything so yeah! It's almost midnight and I need to sleep now, so goodbye. :))))


End file.
